


Light on Dramione Evolution

by LightofEvolution



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, F/M, pre-historic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightofEvolution/pseuds/LightofEvolution
Summary: This is a series of drabbles about how Dramione could be imagines in different stages of human evolution. Don't take this seriously. Drabble 1: Homo erectus Dramione.





	Light on Dramione Evolution

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure crack. I repeat, this is a crack drabble. This has come to life because of a conversation with Hystaracal L, In Dreams and Kyonomiko. Hystaracal L also developed pieces of the narration. But all the mistakes are to blame on me.
> 
> Premise: This is a pre-historic Dramione. They are all Homo erectus. A human species with the ability to communicate and hunt and to use fire. But this shouldn't be taken too seriously when it comes to the evolutionary facts.
> 
> Not beta'ed.

The pale _Homo erectus_ grunted to himself. He was proud. He had hunted and killed a small animal. And he could be so proud of himself because he had been on the hunt all alone. Just him and his stick. He didn’t need the others.

Let’s call this Homo erectus Draco, shall we?

Draco shivered. Since the group he lived with had moved North, it had become much colder. But the food was better here. More animals. But also more berries and herbs. Nobody was hungry these days.

Draco entered the large cave, instantly searching for the hearth. He would eat the animal all alone, even if it had those strange, floppy ears. It would fill his stomach.

Then, he saw _her_. He, of course, knew her, but he had never met her alone. The others must have left to go hunting and looking for fruits.

The female _Homo erectus_ was beautiful in Draco’s eyes. Strong thighs, wide hips, and a lot of dark hair. She was well-fed, strong, and fertile. And she sat next on the best spot next to the hearth.

Let’s call the female _Homo erectus_ Hermione, shall we?

Draco growled. He wanted his place next to the fire. He wanted to mate with this female. He wanted to eat. He wanted everything.

But Hermione didn’t react to Draco’s growling.

So he growled again, stomping his foot and gesturing wildly for her to leave his spot.

Hermione threw a fist wedge at his head.

Maybe he had to remove the female from his spot by getting her to mate with him first? Freshly mated females were happy females in his experience. And he always made them very happy.

Draco howled, glared and pointed to his scraggly hair, miming that she should look at and be impressed by it. Because the hair on his head was beautiful and one of his most outstanding features. When she looked at his pale hair, she just had to mate with him. Clearly.

But Hermione only shrugged with her hairy shoulders and continued to work on another fist wedge with a heavy stone. She had to be very smart when she could do that, Draco realized.

Smart meant good progeny. But smart meant only more work if he decided to keep her. He wanted her even more. Now.

Just when Draco had decided to carry Hermione away, explain her his plans to mate her, and maybe even share the animal with her, her head snapped up.

Draco was angry. He had been so concentrated on the female that he hadn’t heard another _Homo erectus_ entering the cave.

Draco loathed this _Homo erectus_. He had almost red hair and was very dumb. Mostly, he hunted with a dark-haired male and some others.

Let’s call this third _Homo erectus_.... Ron, shall we?

And Ron looked at Hermione now, puffing his chest and making purring noises.

Draco stomped his foot again. Ron couldn’t have Hermione. Hermione was his. He had already begun the mating, after all. At least in his head.

Ron, suddenly aware of Draco, growled at the other male. Clearly, he thought he could mate with Hermione, too.

Hermione didn’t pay much attention to the primitive males and searched for something on the floor.

Draco placed the animal next to his female and lifted his heavy stick. He had to beat Ron with it. WIth a loud noise, the stick went down on Ron.

But Ron seemed unaffected.

From the corner of his eye, Draco saw Hermione throwing something at Ron. Something small. Whatever it was, it made Ron scream like a female.

Ron fled the cave and Hermione proudly looked at Draco.

Draco pointed at the running Ron, and made a questioning noise. Hermione shrugged again and pointed at something on the sandy cave floor. Then, Draco saw it. Hermione had thrown a big animal with many legs at Ron.

Draco smirked.

This female was really smart. He wanted her even more than before. He wriggled his hips to make Hermione look at his other attractive feature.

Hermione rolled her eyes and ate a berry. But she also showed her teeth a bit.

Then, she stood and moved towards him, signaling him she would mate him by turning her back to him and slowly lowering herself to the floor.

Draco felt powerful and so proud. Like he had found the key to create a new species.


End file.
